


flowers?

by expecto_patrONIX



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, cute kylo, kylo bringing you flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expecto_patrONIX/pseuds/expecto_patrONIX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Kylo Ren bringing you flowers</p>
            </blockquote>





	flowers?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MANGAMANIAC666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/gifts).



> Tx for this fabulous request!! I hope you enjoy it :)

You came back from a long day training to find some beautiful flowers placed upon your pillow. This is the third time this week and it keeps happening more often. You had no idea who had left them there, no one had the keys to your room. But you couldn't stop it, the flowers kept appearing almost everyday.

You put the flowers in a vase and put them beside your bed. They were beautiful.

As you tried to sleep you kept thinking 'who could have put the flowers there?' This person knew what your favorite flowers were and how to get into your room. 

Your thoughts drifted off to one of the boys you trained with. He looked young, with shiny long black hair and a unique light saber.

Kylo.

But the longer you thought the more unlogical this seemed. Why would a powerfull knight of Ren send flowers? To you? It was ridiculous. But you couldn't help but hope that it was him. You two have trained together a lot, but you were just friends.

In the next days no flowers appeared, making your mood sink. You had gotten so used to the flowers waiting for you every day, you felt like something was missing. You wouldn't tell anyone, they would say you were crazy.

A week no flowers now, and you weren't concentrating on the training. You did all the wrong moves at the wrong time.

“Y/n! What is wrong with you?! I cannot use you in a training if you don't concentrate. Your training is done for today.” You heared Snokes' voice say in your head. And without anyone noticing you dissapeared.

You changed into night robes and laid down on your bed. You shouldn't spent so much of your time thinking about the flowers, but they kept popping up in your mind.

Just as you were about to drift off, you heard the lock on your door twist and the door opened. You looked up wearily, who would come to your room at this hour?

The person turned on the light and then you saw it. It was Kylo, carrying a new bouquet of flowers. 

He stopped in shock and looked at you, your eyes locked.

“I'm sorry... I didn't expect you to... I'll just leave..”

He turned around awkwardly.

“Wait! You were the one leaving flowers in my room??” Wat was happening? Your mind was spinning.

He turned back to look at you, surprised you weren't mad. His cheeks were flushed, he felt embarrassed that you caught him, Kylo Ren, bringing flowers to you.

“yes” he muttered softly, his lips barely moving.

You stood up from your bed and walked over to him. You stopped right in front of him. 

He looked down at you. He was soooo tall... you looked up at him and took the flowers from his hands, then you stood on your toes and softly pressed your lips together. 

He froze completely as you moved your lips slowly against his soft and swollen ones.

You moved away from his lips and placed the flowers on your bed, you moved your arms around his neck and placed one hand in his hair as you kissed him again. This time he responded, kissing you to let you know what he meant with all the flowers.

You slowly pulled away, looking into each others eyes. 

“I love you” he whispered shakily, trying to register in his mind what just happened.

“I love you too” you said, and you kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests? reader insert, wolfstar or drarry are always welcome!!!! :D


End file.
